1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with hitch socket covers adapted to be releasably placed over the sockets of conventional automotive hitches. More particularly, the invention pertains to such covers equipped with a face plate and a marginal sidewall so that the cover assumes a shallow cup-shaped configuration adapted to fit over a hitch socket; one or more set screws are provided through the cover sidewall and engageable with the hitch socket. In this way, the covers of the invention are both readily attachable, secure in connection, and impede theft thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many automobiles of various types are equipped with hitch assemblies. Such assemblies include elongated hitch sockets of substantially square tubular configuration which are adapted to releasably receive hitch components. When not in use, it is desirable to cover the open end of a hitch socket to prevent accumulation of dirt and debris. By the same token, many automotive enthusiasts wishing to improve the appearance of their vehicles employ covers over their hitch sockets.
Prior hitch socket covers have typically included a face plate together with a projecting element designed to fit within the confines of the socket. While this does provide a desirable cover function, these types of sockets can be easily removed by a thief simply by grasping the cover and pulling it from the socket. As a consequence, many owners find it difficult to keep hitch socket covers for any length of time.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved hitch socket cover providing an effective and aesthetically appealing cover while at the same time affording a hitch socket connection structure which deters theft.